Siege Alliance and Team Spirit
by Siege25
Summary: It's been one year since the defeat of Ogre. Now the demon invasion is in full swing. Now Siege must call upon Spirit Reaper and Team Spirit to help them fend off the invasion. Rated T for violence and some language. Thanks to SpiritReaper42 for letting me use Spirit Reaper and Team Spirit. Will also feature characters from Inuyasha, MLP, COD, WWE Immortals, and DBZ.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with another story. This one features the war between the demon lords and Siege Alliance with Team Spirit. Let's begin…**

 **Thanks to SpiritReaper42 for letting me use Spirit Reaper and Team Spirit!**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Opening Scene)**

Scene shows Siege and Spirit both on their knees, then they look up.

 **(Cue Opening Theme (This Means War by Nickelback)**

While the music starts to play. The scene shows Leviathan and Mammon laughing evilly.

 **Climb into the ring for a battle that you can't win…**

Siege and Spirit then stand up while in the distance, Akuma and Raiden are dealing with Apophis and Lilith.

 **Swing as hard as you can swing, it will still mean nothing…**

Siege and Spirit then transform into their final forms, Super Saiyan 3 and Demon Pony Mode.

 **Should've seen it coming, it had to happen sometime…**

Demigra watches from a safe distance, evil intent in his eyes.

 **But you went and brought a knife to an all out gunfight…**

Then Siege and Spirit took their stances.

 **And the only thing to save**

 **Is the banner that you wave**

 **To be wrapped around your grave**

Spirit and Siege then traded blows with Leviathan and Mammon.

 **You've gone too far!**

 **Who do you think you are?**

 **Is this what you came for?**

 **Well this means war!**

Then shows Bison, Twilight, Sunset, Goku, and Vegeta alongside Tommy, Wolverine, Inuyasha, Ryu, and Nightwing taking on a powered up Demigra in his final form.

 **Say anything you want, but talk will get you nowhere…**

Demigra then knocked them all back into a mountain.

 **The only thing you brought is psychological warfare…**

Then bright flashes of light came from the mountain, blinding Demigra.

 **Well there's no getting out, and now you gotta wonder…**

Demigra then was able to see his opponents.

 **Who will dig you out when your six feet under…**

He saw that Goku and Vegeta were Super Saiyan 4's, Twilight and Sunset were both in their Rainbow Power form, Nightwing now had a staff, Bison was now Final Bison, Ryu now was powered by the power of Nothingness, Wolverine and Raiden were ready, and Inuyasha's Tessaiga was now the Dragon Scale Tessaiga.

 **And the only thing to save**

 **Is the banner that you wave**

 **To be wrapped around your grave**

Then the heroes charged the Demon God.

 **You've gone too far!**

 **Who do you think you are?**

 **Is this what you came for?**

 **Well this means war!**

As the instrumentals played. The scenes constantly changed between Siege and Spirit battling Leviathan and Mammon, Akuma and Raiden fighting Apophis and Lilith, and the ten heroes fighting Demigra.

As the instrumental ends, the scene shows Spirit and Siege looking at Leviathan and Mammon, while Leviathan and Mammon looked at Spirit and Siege furiously.

 **And the only thing to save**

 **Is the banner that you wave**

 **To be wrapped around your grave**

Leviathan and Mammon then began charging their ultimate move while Siege and Spirit charged theirs.

 **Siege:** Metsu… Ka… me… ha… me…

 **Spirit:** Sonic…

 **You've gone too far!**

 **Who do you think you are?**

 **Is this what you came for?**

 **Well this means war!**

Leviathan and Mammon then fired their ultimate attacks.

 **Siege:** HAAAAAAAAA!

 **Spirit:** DEATHBOOM!

Both attacks collided with full force, blowing them all back. They then charged at each other, slowing the motion down when they got close.

 **This means war!**

* * *

 **So, the stage is set, the next chapter will begin the story.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	2. The Invasion

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the true beginning of Siege Alliance and Team Spirit. Now that the intro's over, let's get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spirit Reaper or Team Spirit. That belongs to SpiritReaper42. I also don't own any other characters other than my OC. All other characters belong to their owners.**

 **Please Read & Review!**

* * *

 **It had been one year since the defeat of Ogre…**

 **(Location- Unknown)**

 **?:** Curses! Ogre has failed. And it was all thanks to that Siege Alliance!

Then a female voice spoke up.

 **?:** Oh please, Apophis. Calm down.

The demon, now known as Apophis, spat back.

 **Apophis:** How can I calm down? It was Mammon's order that we kill that Spirit Reaper. Ogre was supposed to imprison him! But the Siege Alliance had to get in the way!

 **?:** Enough!

Apophis froze at this voice.

 **Apophis:** Mammon!

The new demon, pony like in size and shape, most likely Lord Mammon, approached.

 **Mammon:** Ogre may have failed us, but that will not stop us from accomplishing our goal. Lilith.

The female pony demon, now known as Lilith stepped forward.

 **Lilith:** Yes, Mammon?

 **Mammon:** Find this Siege…

Mammon paused before continuing.

 **Mammon:** …and kill him, or bring him to me alive, if you wish.

 **Lilith:** Yes.

With that, Lilith left.

 **Mammon:** Soon, Spirit Reaper will be mine, and I, Mammon, shall destroy the last of the Reapers for my father.

Mammon then laughed evilly.

 **(Location- Southern Illinois- Lovely Countryside)**

Siege and Roman were taking a walk through the pleasant countryside. Recently, Siege and his team decided to move HQ South to get away from the city. They all agreed it was too crowded. Moving to the country allowed them to get some fresh air.

 **Roman:** Y'know Siege, this was a great idea.

 **Siege:** Yep. You just need fresh air once in a while.

But then, a mysterious female figure appeared in the shadows.

 **Siege:** Roman, stay sharp.

 **Roman:** What?

Roman looked and then knew what Siege was talking about.

 **Roman:** What's that?

 **Siege:** I don't know, but head back to HQ, get reinforcements.

 **Roman:** Roger. Be careful, Siege.

Roman then left, as Siege advised.

 **Siege:** Who are you?

 **?:** That's none of your concern right now. Mammon wants you dead, or...

Siege then felt weird, as if this whatever had changed personalities from evil to… welcoming.

 **?:** Alive, which I plan to keep you that way.

Siege felt this before. He was being manipulated! He struggled, but he couldn't break free.

 **? (In Siege's mind):** No! Do not give in!

 **Siege (to the voice, not aloud):** Reznov?

 **Reznov:** This vile woman is manipulating you! Do not give in!

 **? (In reality; the mysterious female):** C'mon… Come with me quietly and easily.

 **Reznov:** No! Fight it! Fight the urge!

Siege walked toward the woman.

 **Reznov:** What are you doing?

 **Siege (not aloud):** Manipulating the manipulator.

 **Reznov:** Ahh, leading her into a false sense of security?

 **Siege (not aloud):** Affirmative.

 **Reznov:** So what will you do when you get close to her?

 **Siege (not aloud):** You'll see.

 **Reznov:** Better show me quick, because you're close.

Siege then reached the mysterious woman. She was pleased. Siege held out his wrist, fist made.

 **Siege:** Alright, I'll come.

 **?:** I knew you'd come easy.

 **Siege:** Wait, did I say easy? No. You might want to look down.

The woman looked down and saw Siege's forearm glowing blue. Siege then smirked at the woman's shocked face. Siege then threw the woman out of the shadows and blasted her farther away from them.

The woman had red skin with pony ears. Her hair was long and brown. She had brown eyes. She wore a blue long sleeve t-shirt with a red demonic flame symbol on the front. She wore very dark blue jeans.

 **Siege:** Who are you?

 **?:** I am Lilith, the demon of manipulations.

 **Siege:** Alright, Lilith. Let's make something real clear.

* * *

 **(Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen)**

 **Siege VS. Lilith**

 **YOUR DESTINY WILL BE DETERMINED HERE!**

* * *

 **(Cue Ryu theme (Street Fighter IV)**

 **Siege:** I'm not coming with you, unless I'm knocked out or dead.

 **Lilith:** Even though I prefer not to fight, the boss said dead or alive, so I'll kill you!

 **Siege:** Sorry, but you won't kill me today or any other day.

 **Round 1**

 **LET'S GET STARTED!**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Lilith began by trying to strike Siege with her demonic claws. Siege easily dodged. Lilith was then threw by Siege in the air.

 **Siege:** Machine Gun… BARRAGE!

After being hit by the move…

…Lilith immediately got up.

 _Durable, I'll give her that._ Siege thought.

Lilith then charged Siege.

 _But she won't survive this._ Siege thought.

Siege waited…

Lilith got closer…

Siege waited…

Then, Lilith was in range.

Siege headbutted Lilith, sending her flying. She was then caught by Siege's rope.

 **Siege:** Come here!

Then Lilith was speared into the ground. Siege then dropped three grenade pins.

BOOM!

However…

…Lilith got right back up.

 _Hmm… interesting._ Siege thought.

 **Lilith:** Good, but not good enough.

 **Siege:** Would it surprise you that this is only one form?

Lilith raised an eyebrow to this.

 **Siege:** Transform: Assassin!

Siege transformed into his Assassin Mode.

 **Siege:** This is my second form.

 **Lilith:** I see no changes.

 **Siege:** You will.

Siege then dashed at her at incredible speed, slicing Lilith with his knives.

 **Lilith:** GAH!

 **Siege:** Hurts, doesn't it?

Lilith got up, clearly pissed by Siege's remark.

 **Siege:** Well get used to it, demon. Because it's only gonna get worse.

Siege then felt a familiar presence behind him.

 **Siege:** And now, you're finished.

 **(Current theme ends)**

 **Lilith:** What?

Siege teleported away, revealing M. Bison to be there, his arms crossed.

 **(Cue M. Bison theme (Street Fighter IV)**

 **Lilith:** Huh? What happened to Siege?

 **Bison:** Humph. You don't need to worry about him, for now you face the Mighty Bison.

Bison then took his stance.

 **Lilith:** Humph, bring it on.

 **Round 2**

 **M. Bison VS. Lilith**

 **WILL THE TIDE OF BATTLE TURN?**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Lilith struck Bison with her demonic claws. It did nothing.

 **Lilith:** B-But how?

 **Bison:** Foolish girl, I have developed an immunity to demons.

Lilith was shocked.

 **Bison:** Now… Writhe in pain!

Bison then performed two double knee presses followed by a Psycho Crusher upwards.

 **Bison:** NIGHTMARE BOOSTER!

Bison then hit Lilith back down to the ground…

 **Bison:** THIS PLACE SHALL BECOME YOUR GRAVE!

…and delivered the finishing stomp.

 _ **K.O.!**_

Lilith was knocked out, for the moment. Then, Akuma, Sesshomaru, Hudson, Twilight, Sunset, Alex Mason, and Woods arrived.

 **Woods:** Who the hell is that crazy chick?

 **Siege:** Lilith, the manipulative pony demon. Hudson, Bison, take her in for questioning. Rest of you, on me.

 **Twilight:** Why?

 **Siege:** With this demon appearing, the demon invasion might be in full swing.

 **Sunset:** What are we doing? What do we need to do?

Siege turned to his teammates.

 **Siege:** We need to contact Spirit Reaper and Team Spirit.

* * *

 **So, Team Spirit and Siege Alliance are working together again!**

 **Thanks to SpiritReaper42 for letting me use Spirit Reaper and Team Spirit!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	3. Attacked From All Sides

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with another Chapter of Siege Alliance and Team Spirit! Now on their way to get Team Spirit, what will happen next?**

 **Thanks to SpiritReaper42 for letting me use Spirit Reaper, Team Spirit, and the Demon lords!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Location- Warehouse some distance from CHS)**

Team Spirit's headquarters wasn't quite out of the ordinary. It was just a warehouse some distance from CHS.

Siege and his team were reaching the HQ by air, as they traveled by the chopper Hudson provided.

 **Siege:** Closing in on Team Spirit's headquarters!

Raiden was watching the skies from Team Spirit's roof. He had decided to maybe take a day off from training to relax a little. That's when he spotted a helicopter.

 **Raiden:** That helicopter looks oddly familiar…

Then, Raiden remembered that the helicopter that was in the sky was the same helicopter that took down Ogre.

 **Raiden:** So, I suppose they've come for help...

Raiden then spoke through his watch communicator, similar to what the Power Rangers used.

 **Raiden:** Spirit, Siege Alliance is here, entering by chopper.

 **Spirit:** 10-4 Raiden. We're coming.

 **(Cue The Pentagon Theme (Call of Duty Black Ops)**

As the helicopter landed, Spirit Reaper was standing next to the rest of Team Spirit. Siege and the others exited the helicopter and gave the driver the signal to take off.

 **Spirit:** Siege.

 **Siege:** Spirit Reaper.

They shook hands.

 **Spirit:** What brings you to our headquarters?

 **Siege:** For help. I assume you know a manipulative female demon pony named-

 **Spirit:** Lilith, I presume?

 **Siege:** Yes, we have her captured right now, the other members of my team are interrogating her as we speak. But with Lilith showing up, I fear the demon invasion might be in full swing.

 **Spirit:** Woah, wait a minute. You captured Lilith?

 **Siege:** Yes. Why?

 **Wolverine:** That was a stupid move bub…

 **Raiden:** You fell to her manipulations just like everyone else…

 **Siege:** So, you mean…

 **Spirit:** You've been tricked.

 **Siege:** Holy shit… I knew she was knocked out too easy.

Siege then frantically spoke through the communicator.

 **Siege:** Hudson, do you copy?

Static.

 **Siege:** Hudson, do you copy?

Static.

 **Siege:** Bison, report.

Still static.

 **Siege:** Anyone on this channel! Report!

 **Harper:** The headquarters are under attack! Lilith broke free, it was all a setup! All I know is that you guys better get back here quick, or we're toast!

 **Siege:** Shit. Everyone, grab onto me and hold on!

Everyone grabbed Siege as Siege used Instant Transmission.

* * *

 **(Location- Southern Illinois)**

As they got there, almost everything was in ruins, but somehow the headquarters were still up. Everywhere there were demonic animals attacking the base. They were easily taken care of, but for how much longer?

 **Siege:** C'mon guys we gotta help out!

The animals were attacking from all sides. Eventually though, there were less and less amounts until they all retreated.

 **Reznov:** They are retreating! Did we win?

 **Spirit:** No, this is far from over.

Then, they all heard the sound of hissing, like a snake. They turned to the hissing noise to see a man with red skin, short brown hair, and snakelike eyes. He also had fangs and a snakelike tongue. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with a green demonic flame on it. He wore dark green pants and dark green shoes.

 **?:** Ssssspirit Reaper.

 **Spirit:** Apophis.

 **Apophis:** Ssssssso, you and your friendsssss think their pretty sssssstrong, eh? Well, let'ssssss ssssssee you hit what you cannot ssssssee.

Apophis then fled into the part of the woods the demons didn't destroy. Siege and Spirit figured they only each needed to take two men each, as to not make too much noise for Apophis to strike at before they did.

 **Siege:** Sesshomaru, your sword can sense where an opponent's at right?

 **Sesshomaru:** Yes.

 **Siege:** Alright, Sesshomaru, Reznov, on me.

 **Spirit:** Raiden, Nightwing, on me.

As they entered the woods, Siege spoke of the plan.

 **Siege (whispering):** Ok, we need to be careful, Apophis could be anywhere. Sesshomaru, use your sword to detect where Apophis is at in terms of left or right and close, far, or in between. Reznov will handle far with his Makarov and Raiden and Nightwing will cover medium to short.

 **Sesshomaru:** Affirmative.

 **Reznov:** Ready.

 **Raiden:** Roger.

 **Nightwing:** Got it.

Sesshomaru focused on the Tensaiga.

 **Tensaiga:** Right… far…

 **Sesshomaru:** Right flank, far!

Reznov shot at the right side.

 **Apophis:** Rrgh… got me.

 **Tensaiga:** Left… mid…

 **Sesshomaru:** Left flank, middle!

Raiden slashed multiple times.

 **Apophis:** Grr… that one hurt.

 **Tensaiga:** Right… close…

 **Sesshomaru:** Right flank, close!

Nightwing swung with his Escrima Sticks.

 **Apophis:** Gah… How are you finding me?

Again and again this process continued, until…

 **Apophis:** That'sssss it!

Apophis then cleared them an arena.

 **Apophis:** You foolsssss sssshall die!

* * *

 **(Street Fighter X Tekken Versus Screen (Mid Boss music)**

 **Siege, Sesshomaru, Reznov, Spirit Reaper, Raiden, and Nightwing VS. Apophis**

* * *

 **(Cue Ogre Theme (Street Fighter X Tekken)**

 **Apophis:** Prepare to die foolssssssss!

 **Siege:** Not happening!

 **Round 1**

 **LET'S GET STARTED!**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Apophis started by attempting to strike Siege with his poisonous snakelike fangs. It was easily dodged. Siege then struck the ground, sending Apophis into the air.

 **Siege:** Superman…

Apophis was then in range.

 **Siege:** PUNCH!

After being hit by the move…

…Apophis got right back up.

 **Apophis:** You think you can beat me with movesssss like that?

 **Spirit:** DEMON BURNER!

 **Apophis:** GAAAAAAAH!

While Apophis was distracted, Spirit had hit Apophis with Demon Burner, burning his soul.

 **Apophis:** Now you'll really pay for that, Ssssspirit!

Raiden then sliced Apophis multiple times with his HF Blade.

 **Apophis:** Gah!

Nightwing then charged his Escrima Sticks and deliver a charged blow to Apophis.

 **Apophis:** You foolssssssss are really assssssking for it.

 **Sesshomaru:** So you have poisonous fangs, but let's see you deal with my Poisonous Claws!

Apophis was hit head on.

 **Apophis:** Curses! My own move used against me!

Reznov then brought out his AK47 equipped with a flamethrower.

 **Reznov:** Let's see how you snakes take flames.

Apophis was then being burned.

 **Apophis:** GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Apophis thought he was going to be burnt to a crisp, but then…

*Click*

Reznov had run out of his flamethrower clip.

 **Reznov:** Curses!

 **Apophis:** Issss thissss all you have?

Apophis tried to put on a sturdy face, but knew that Reznov's flamethrower took it's toll.

 **Siege:** Not even close.

 _Sssssshit._ Apophis thought.

 **Siege:** Transform: Assassin!

 **Spirit:** Equestrian Mode!

Raiden then entered Blade Mode.

Nightwing formed his Escrima Sticks into a staff.

Reznov put another clip into his flamethrower attachment.

Sesshomaru readied the Tensaiga.

 **Siege:** Ready, Apophis?

 **Apophis:** Sssssshow me what you can do!

Siege dashed forward and slashed with his knives. He hit Apophis and caused the spot where he hit to bleed.

 **Apophis:** Gah!

 **Sesshomaru:** Spiritual Cut!

 **Apophis:** Guah!

 **Spirit:** HADOKEN!

 **Apophis:** GAH!

Raiden sliced multiple times.

Apophis was bleeding all over the place.

 **Apophis:** Gah…

Nightwing struck multiple times with his staff.

 **Apophis:** Ahh…

 **Reznov:** You look like you didn't take flames well the first time.

 **Apophis:** Oh no.

 **Reznov:** Die in flames, demon!

Reznov fired his flamethrower again, this time getting the job done.

 _ **K.O!**_

 _ **Team Siege Wins.**_

 _ **FATALITY!**_

The heroes watched as the demon lord Apophis was burned to his death.

 **Spirit:** That's one less demon lord to worry about.

 **Siege:** Yeah, for now.

* * *

 **Wow, toasty.**

 **So now with one demon lord down, what will happen next?**

 **You'll just have to read to find out!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	4. Troubled Past And The Demon's Plan

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with another Chapter of Siege Alliance and Team Spirit! Now with Apophis supposedly dead and Lilith having escaped, what will happen next?**

 **Thanks to SpiritReaper42 for letting me use Spirit Reaper, Team Spirit, and the demon lords.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Location- Inside Siege Alliance headquarters)**

Siege had just given Team Spirit a tour of the building. As they ended the tour, they were trying to figure out their next move.

 **Siege:** So, what's our next move?

 **Spirit:** I suggest training ourselves to be better in combat.

 **Reznov:** Yes, we must train, prepare.

 **David:** One way or another, we're gonna go in and conquer…

 **Woods:** Or we'll die like soldiers trying.

Woods' quote brought back painful memories to Siege, mainly of his brother's death.

 **Siege:** Excuse me, I think I need to take a walk.

Siege left so suddenly that it drew Tommy's and Spirit's attention.

 **Tommy:** You think we should check on him?

 **Spirit:** I think we should, after all he is our friend.

Tommy and Spirit then left to talk to Siege.

 **(Location- Southern Illinois- Destroyed Woods)**

Siege was taking a walk through what was left of the woods. Even though the woods were almost all gone, it was still peaceful.

 **Tommy:** Still peaceful, huh?

The voice startled Siege as he quickly turned around.

 **Siege:** Oh, Tommy, it's just you.

Spirit then came from behind Tommy.

 **Spirit:** Something troubled you back there, care to tell us what it was?

 **Siege:** It's personal…

 **Tommy:** We won't tell.

 **Siege:** Do you promise?

 **Spirit:** I swear on Celestia we won't tell.

 **Siege:** Well… Alright. It was back many years ago, during the first stages of WWII…

* * *

The scene shows the flashback in Siege's apartment at Chicago.

 **Siege:** I was sitting in my apartment, enjoying a pleasant day, until…

 **Radio:** Attention everyone! Pearl Harbor is under attack! I repeat! Pearl Harbor is under attack!

 **Siege:** I knew that wasn't good, I quickly got geared up in my war clothes, grabbed my Commando assault rifle and took the helicopter the military provided me and flew to Pearl Harbor.

 **Spirit:** Why were you in a hurry to get there?

 **Siege:** Because my brother, who was a mechanic, was working on the ships stationed there.

Scene shows Siege trying to reach his brother while he was killing the Japanese with his Commando.

 **Siege:** I tried to save him, tried to get to him.

Scene shows Siege reaching his brother, just in time to see his brother stabbed in the heart.

 **Siege (in the memory):** BRO!

Then Siege killed the Japanese, and grabbed his brother.

 **Siege (in the memory):** No, no. Don't die on me bro, don't die on me!

 **Siege's Brother:** Please, listen to me bro.

Siege listened.

 **Siege's Brother:** I may have died today, but you have to promise me one thing. Don't let anyone else you care about die, please promise me… Promise… Me…

Siege's Brother then died.

 **Siege:** BRO!

Siege then cried and cried while holding hugging his brother's lifeless body.

 **Siege:** I promise bro… I promise…

Then the memory ended.

* * *

 **Siege:** That was the last time we traded words between each other…

Siege was starting to shed some tears.

Tommy and Spirit tried to comfort him.

 **Spirit:** I'm sorry, Siege. I wish we could've been there to help.

 **Siege:** We didn't even know about each other Spirit. Even if we did, I don't think we could've saved him.

 **Tommy:** We won't let anyone else die. Not on our side. For your brother's sake.

 **Siege:** Thanks guys.

Siege then remembered HQ.

 **Siege:** We better head back, they're probably wondering where we're at.

 **Spirit:** Yeah, let's head back.

* * *

 **(Location- Unknown)**

 **Apophis:** Mammon.

Apophis, who wasn't dead, spoke to the leader of the demon lords.

 **Mammon:** Apophis?

 **Apophis:** The humanssss think I'm dead.

 **Mammon:** Then we shall keep it that way until the invasion.

 **Apophis:** Yessssss.

 **Mammon:** Furfur!

An Ox demon then approached the pony demon.

 **Furfur:** Yes Mammon?

 **Mammon:** Go and destroy the Siege Alliance, and bring me Spirit Reaper!

 **Furfur:** Yes, Mammon.

 **?:** Could I be of assistance?

Mammon turned and looked at the new figure. It appeared to be a male human with long ears and spiky red hair. He wore very godlike blue clothing. He had pale skin as well as a long white staff with a red ball on the end of it.

 **Mammon:** Who are you?

 **?:** Oh, where are my manners? I am Demon God Demigra.

 **Mammon:** Demon God?

 **Demigra:** Yes, that's what I said. Demon God.

 **?: The only demon god here is me!**

Demigra turned his attention to the new voice. It was a large pony with fangs, dark blank eyes, twisted horns on his head, spiky ears, and a scar on his nose. He had dark red fur, a short green mane, an unnatural demon tail, a dark crown on his head, and a satanic mark made by the devil.

 **Demigra:** And who might you be?

 **?: I am Leviathan! The master of the demons!**

 **Demigra:** You don't say? I might be able to help you out with your problem.

 **Leviathan: Nonsense! Besides, how could you help?**

 **Demigra:** If I served under your name, I could do wonderful things for you.

 **Leviathan: Oh really? Let's see what you have in you!**

 **Demigra:** With pleasure.

 **NOW! FIGHT YOUR RIVAL!**

* * *

 **(Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen)**

 **Demigra VS. Leviathan**

 **YOUR DESTINY WILL BE DETERMINED HERE!**

* * *

 **(Cue M. Bison and Juri Theme (Street Fighter X Tekken)**

 **Demigra:** I shall destroy you.

 **Leviathan: You shall fall before the Demon Master!**

 **Round 1**

 **IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY!**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Leviathan then struck Demigra with his demonic claws. It did little damage. Demigra countered by throwing many purple orbs at Leviathan. They did massive damage. Demigra followed up by then teleporting next to Leviathan and striking him multiple times. Demigra then teleported and delivered an uppercut to Leviathan. Then Demigra charged up his ultimate, the Energy Jet. He then threw it at Leviathan. Leviathan was able to block it, as it then dissipated, but massive damage had been done to Leviathan.

 **Leviathan: Die!**

Leviathan then charged up his ultimate attack and shot it at Demigra. Demigra took it head on.

When the dust settled, Demigra was still standing, with few scratches and burns.

 **Leviathan: How is it possible? That was my strongest attack!**

 **Demigra:** I am the Demon God, so demonic attacks have little effect on me.

 **Leviathan: There might be use for you after all… if you serve in my name.**

 **Demigra:** Yes, master.

Demigra bowed to his leader, chuckling evilly.

 **Demigra:** Soon, the world shall be yours. And your revenge will be enacted.

 **Leviathan: Furfur, stay, we shall send Demigra instead, to test his loyalty. But know this, Demigra…**

Demigra listened.

 **Leviathan: Betray us, and you shall regret the very day you did.**

 **Demigra:** Of course, master. I shall go on this mission. What are your wishes?

Leviathan showed him the Siege Alliance.

 **Leviathan: Kill these humans.**

Then Leviathan showed him Spirit Reaper.

 **Leviathan: And bring me this human.**

 **Demigra:** Understood, I shall leave at once.

 **Leviathan: No, we have already sent Verin to do the job, your time will come.**

Demigra bowed down again to his leader.

 **Demigra:** When my time comes, I shall not fail you.

 _ **TIME OVER!**_

* * *

 **Oh, shit. Not Demigra!**

 **What will happen next?**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	5. Demon and Cyborg vs Demon

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with another Chapter of Siege Alliance and Team Spirit! Now that Demigra and the Demon lords are working together, what will happen as now Verin approaches the Siege Alliance headquarters?**

 **Thanks to SpiritReaper42 for letting me use Spirit Reaper, Team Spirit, and the demon lords!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Location- Southern Illinois)**

Siege, Spirit, and Tommy were returning to HQ to begin to train.

Meanwhile… A demon with red skin, fox eyes, fox ears, and brown hair was approaching headquarters. He wore some red samurai clothing to show he was an honorable warrior. His samurai armor depicted a white demonic flame in the center of his armor. This was Verin.

Verin spotted his targets as they were returning to HQ.

 **Verin:** There you are.

Meanwhile… unsuspecting of Verin.

 **Siege:** Thanks for listening guys, I needed to get that off my chest.

 **Spirit:** No problem. It's what friends are for.

 **?:** Spirit!

Spirit was shocked at the new voice as he looked to where it came from. In midair, heading towards their position.

 **Spirit:** Verin?

Verin then landed.

 **Verin:** Yes, it is I, Verin!

Then, two more forces appeared from the sky and landed. The shockwaves from the landing blew Verin back.

* * *

 **(Street Fighter X Tekken Versus Screen (Rival Music)**

 **Akuma and Raiden VS. Verin**

* * *

 **(Scene)**

When the dust cleared, it showed Akuma and Raiden right in front of Siege, Spirit, and Tommy.

 **Akuma:** Get to headquarters.

 **Raiden:** We'll handle this.

Siege, Spirit, and Tommy then retreated to HQ.

 **(Cue Akuma Theme (Street Fighter X Tekken)**

 **Verin:** Who are you? I know who you are Cyborg, but not you.

 **Akuma:** I am Akuma.

 **Raiden:** We're gonna teach you the meaning of pain.

 **Akuma:** I normally say that…

 **Verin:** Fine, I'm not one to back down from a challenge, let's fight!

 **Round 1**

 **LET'S GET STARTED!**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Verin started by throwing a fireball at both Akuma and Raiden. They both dodged it by jumping. Akuma fired two Zanku Hadokens in midair while Raiden landed and sliced at Verin. Both did little damage. Verin fired a giant fireball at Akuma. Not very effective. Akuma then charged at Verin while doing the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. The spin kick hit Verin. Verin was high enough that Akuma followed up with a Goshoryuken. The combo did a bit more damage, but still pretty small. Raiden sliced some more times. They did some damage, but not a lot.

 **Verin:** Is that your best?

 **Akuma:** You dare? SHAKUNETSU!

That time, some massive damage was dealt to Verin.

 **Verin:** Guah!

Akuma kept up the attack by jumping into his demon flip and then grabbed Verin, then flipping him over Akuma's head.

Raiden then ran forward with his ninja run and sliced at Verin.

Verin had had enough.

 **Verin:** Die!

Verin then dashed forward in flames, and hit both Akuma and Raiden with the attack.

 **Verin:** I thought you two were nothing special.

Then…

…Raiden ran out and sliced at Verin, appearing on the other side of him.

 **Raiden:** Your finished…

 **Akuma:** Prepare yourself!

Akuma dashed forward and grabbed Verin.

 **Akuma:** Die One Thousand Deaths!

All that was seen was purple flashes. Then, the last hit was made and Akuma's kanji appeared.

 _ **K.O.!**_

 **Akuma:** This is Messatsu…

Verin's soul was then destroyed, or seemed to be, and since he was a demon, his "death" was very painful.

 **Verin:** Curse… you…

Raiden then stood over the "dying" Verin.

 **Raiden:** That's not how it works here.

Raiden then stomped Verin's head off.

 **Raiden:** Damn demons.

 **Akuma:** They are all utter fools.

 **Raiden:** At least we agree on one thing.

Raiden and Akuma then walked toward the base, unaware of the Demon God watching the whole thing.

 **Demigra:** Leviathan, Verin has failed.

 **Leviathan: Then take his place.**

Demigra then awaited Siege and Spirit Reaper to come back out… so he could show his loyalty.

* * *

 **Well, now I think that's a demon lord dead.**

 **I decided to put Akuma and Raiden together because they're both cold in a way, plus they're both second in command of their teams.**

 **So, now Demigra awaits in the shadows. What's next?**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	6. The Demon God Approaches

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with another Chapter of Siege Alliance and Team Spirit! Now with Verin supposedly dead, Demigra awaits Siege and Spirit Reaper. What will happen next?**

 **Thanks to SpiritReaper42 for letting me use Spirit Reaper and Team Spirit!**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Location- Southern Illinois)**

Siege decided to train with Spirit Reaper outside in the field. They didn't know Demigra was preparing to strike.

 **Siege:** Alright, ready Spirit?

 **Spirit:** Ready.

 **?:** You're going to have to be.

Spirit and Siege, shocked by the new voice, looked to where it came from.

They saw a man with pale skin, red spiky hair, blue godlike clothing, and a white staff with a ball at the end of it.

 **Spirit:** Your not one of the demon lords.

 **?:** Indeed, I am not, but, I am a Demon God.

 **Siege:** Who are you?

 **?:** I am Demon God Demigra.

Meanwhile, inside…

Goku and Bison were training with Inuyasha and Tommy, when…

 **Goku:** Wha-

Goku had just felt a massive power spike, and it felt similar to someone he fought before…

 **Inuyasha:** What is it Goku?

 **Goku:** Massive power… No… No it can't be!

Goku then dashed out like a bullet.

 **Inuyasha:** Wait! Who is it Goku, who?

Inuyasha, Tommy, and Bison had no choice but to follow Goku and see for themselves.

Back at the battlefield…

 **Demigra:** So, are you ready to die, Siege?

 **Siege:** Wait, why just me and not Spirit?

Demigra looked at Spirit and chuckled.

 **Demigra:** Because my new master wants Spirit alive.

Spirit was shocked at this.

 **Spirit:** You aligned yourself with the demon lords?

 **Demigra:** Why yes, that is correct.

 **Goku:** DEMIGRAAAAAA!

Demigra then saw Goku arriving.

 **Demigra:** Curses! Goku!

Then, Bison, Inuyasha, and Tommy arrived.

 **Tommy:** What the hell?

 **Inuyasha:** Who's that?

 **Goku:** Demon God Demigra.

Goku was clearly pissed by the way Goku's voice sounded.

Goku began to transform into Super Saiyan 4.

 **Goku:** Your not escaping alive this time.

 **Bison:** Die, puny garbage.

 **Demigra:** You dare call a God by those words mortal?!

 **Bison:** Oh, I am no ordinary mortal.

Bison then threw off his cape.

 **Bison:** I am the Mighty Bison! And you shall fall before us all!

 **Tommy:** It's Morpin' Time! Dragonzord!

Tommy was now the Green Ranger.

Inuyasha drew Tessaiga.

All hell's about to break loose.

* * *

 **(Street Fighter X Tekken Versus Screen (Boss Theme)**

 **Siege, Goku, M. Bison, Spirit Reaper, Tommy Oliver, and Inuyasha VS. Demon God Demigra**

* * *

 **Round 1**

 **IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY!**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

 **(Cue Demigra Fight Theme (Dragon Ball Xenoverse)**

M. Bison started off with a Psycho Crusher on Demigra. Little effect. Goku then threw ki blasts at Demigra. Little more damage, but still pretty small. Siege then punched the ground, sending Demigra in the air.

 **Siege:** Superman… PUNCH!

Knocked Demigra back, but still little damage.

 **Tommy:** Dragon Dagger!

Tommy then sliced at Demigra with the Dragon Dagger.

This time, the damage was moderate.

 **Spirit:** DEMON BURNER!

Massive damage.

 **Inuyasha:** WIND SCAR!

Massive damage.

 **Demigra:** Fools! You cannot defeat the Demon God!

Demigra then summoned 6 dark energy balls and shot them at the heroes, they all took massive damage.

 **Spirit:** We will not give up! Equestrian Mode!

 **Siege:** Transform: Assassin!

 **Bison:** My Psycho Power knows no limits!

Bison was now Final Bison.

 **Tommy:** It's Morphin' Time! White Tiger!

Tommy was now the White Ranger.

 **Tommy:** Saba!

Tommy now had his sword, Saba.

Goku had now become a Super Saiyan God.

Inuyasha now had the Diamond Tessaiga.

 **Inuyasha:** ADAMANT BARRAGE!

 **Goku:** Ka… me… ha… me… HAAAAAAA!

 **Spirit:** Sonic… DEATHBOOM!

 **Bison:** PSYCHO CRUSHER!

The attacks all hit Demigra with amazing force.

 **Demigra:** GRAH!

 **Siege:** Tommy, you ready?

 **Tommy:** Ready!

 **Siege:** Here we go!

Siege dashed at Demigra and slashed. He was then on the other side.

 **Siege:** Now Tommy!

Tommy appeared on the other side. They both sliced six times, the last ones sending Demigra upwards.

Then, Tommy and Siege jumped up, delivering the finishing dual slice on Demigra.

 **Siege & Tommy: **It's over.

However, Demigra thought otherwise. He teleported to each of the heroes and gave them a flurry of attacks, finishing with summoning the 6 dark energy balls and hitting each of the heroes.

 **Spirit:** No more games!

He took off his bracelets.

 **Spirit:** Demon Pony Mode!

 **Siege:** Transform: Martial Arts!

 **Tommy:** Sword of Darkness!

Tommy now had the Sword of Darkness.

Inuyasha now had the Black Tessaiga.

Goku was now a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan.

Bison readied himself.

The heroes then we're trading blows with Demigra, and they were easily getting the upper hand.

Finally, Demigra had had enough.

 **Demigra:** DIE!

Demigra then transformed into his Final Form.

 **Demigra:** I shall erase you all from this world!

Demigra then blew everyone back except Siege.

By this time, Twilight, Sunset, Akuma, Reznov, Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Raiden, Nightwing, Wolverine, and Ryu had ran out to help.

 **Demigra:** Fools!

Demigra then blew them all back. In the process, he had badly hurt Twilight and Sunset.

 **Twilight:** GAH!

 **Sunset:** AGH!

 **Siege:** Twilight! Sunset!

Siege was then pissed. His aura then began to turn red, but not the Kaioken type of red.

 **Goku:** Uhh, guys? What's happening to Siege?

 **Wolverine:** What the hell?

 **Nightwing:** Guys, I don't like this.

 **Siege:** You… you… DAMN YOU!

Siege was then covered in the red aura.

 **Akuma:** It's the…

 **Ryu:** The Satsui No Hadou!

 **Raiden:** What the hell's that?

 **Ryu:** Murderous Intent.

 **Alex:** I think it may have triggered from Twilight and Sunset getting hurt!

 **Reznov:** Whatever this is, I hope that he breaks out when he defeats… whatever the hell that other thing is!

 **Siege (in a deeper, more demonic voice):** GAAAAAAAAAH!

The Satsui No Hadou had fully taken over Siege, his eyes and hair were now blood red. This form…

…was Evil Siege.

 **Evil Siege:** Die, fool.

* * *

 **Uh-oh. I think Demigra just sealed his fate.**

 **What will happen next?**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	7. The Rage

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with another Chapter of Siege Alliance and Team Spirit! Siege has just embraced the Satsui No Hadou, now will he be able to defeat Demigra?**

 **Thanks to SpiritReaper42 for letting me use Spirit Reaper and Team Spirit!**

 **Disclaimer: All I own is my OC. All other characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Location- Southern Illinois)**

* * *

 **(Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen)**

 **Evil Siege VS. Final Form Demigra**

 **YOUR DESTINY WILL BE DETERMINED HERE!**

* * *

 **(Cue Super Saiyan Vegeta Theme)**

 **Evil Siege:** I will destroy you!

 **Demigra:** Prepare for your death!

 **Round 2**

 **WILL THE TIDE OF BATTLE TURN?**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Evil Siege and Demigra then began to trade blow after blow, Evil Siege gaining the upper hand. He then punched the ground.

 **Evil Siege:** Superman… PUNCH!

He then followed up by throwing Demigra in the air.

 **Evil Siege:** Machine Gun… BARRAGE!

Evil Siege followed that up with a headbutt, then catching Demigra with his rope, spearing Demigra into the ground, and dropping three grenade pins. But instead of regular grenades, they were demonic grenades. They blew up, dealing massive damage to Demigra.

However, Demigra got straight back up.

 **Demigra:** I shall erase you from this world!

Demigra then summoned many giant pillars of energy and brought them down on Siege. They all did little damage.

 **Demigra:** But how?

 **Evil Siege:** FOOL!

Siege then brought out his demonic knives and sliced, creating a clone on the other side. He and the clone sliced 6 times, the last one sending Demigra upwards. Evil Siege and his clone then gave the finishing dual slice.

 **Evil Siege:** It's over!

Demigra had other thoughts, he got right back up and hit Siege with his Tricky Strike uppercut. It still did little damage. Demigra brought the energy columns down again. Still little damage.

 **Evil Siege:** HADOKEN!

It hit Demigra head on. Siege then got in closer.

 **Evil Siege:** SHORYUKEN!

It hit Demigra with amazing force.

 **Evil Siege:** TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!

Massive damage.

 **Evil Siege:** KAMEHAMEHA!

Massive damage. Siege then charged up a Messatsu Hadoken.

 **Evil Siege:** TIME TO DIE!

Mega damage. Siege then got up close enough to perform the Messatsu Goshoryu.

 **Evil Siege:** DIE!

Siege did a Shoryuken, then another Shoryuken, and finished with another Shoryuken, this one sending Demigra up higher and there were hit marks similar to that of the Shun Goku Satsu. Siege then charged up dark energy in his fist.

 **Evil Siege:** DEATH'S EMBRACE AWAITS!

He then finished by pounding Demigra's head into the ground and letting out the energy.

Demigra was close to defeat.

 **Demigra:** Ghh… damn you… damn you!

Demigra then charged straight forward.

 **Demigra:** HAAAAAAH!

Evil Siege then stomped the ground.

 **Evil Siege:** Prepare yourself!

Evil Siege dashed forward and grabbed Demigra. All that was then seen was purple flashes until Evil Siege's kanji appeared, it was Akuma's kanji with a few extra lines added.

 _ **K.O.!**_

 **Evil Siege:** You were a fool!

Demigra was now too weak to fight.

 **Demigra:** This isn't the last you'll see of Demon God Demigra!

Demigra then teleported away.

Evil Siege then began to calm down, returning to normal Siege.

 **Siege:** What the hell just happened?

 **Spirit:** I think you better come in to headquarters for that…

* * *

 **Finally, Demigra's gone. For now…**

 **So, what will happen next?**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	8. We Are One

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with another Chapter of Siege Alliance and Team Spirit! Now with Demigra gone, but with his alliance with the demon lords still intact for now, what will Siege Alliance and Team Spirit do?**

 **Thanks to SpiritReaper42 for letting me use Spirit Reaper.**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

Siege had been told what had happened when he had gone Evil Siege. Siege couldn't believe it. He wanted to stay as far away from that form as possible, so as not to go on a rampage and attack his friends. He also knew that if Demigra was with the demon lords, then there was one thing they had to do.

 **Siege:** Akuma, Mason, Reznov, Goku, Twilight, Sunset, Team Spirit, arm or prepare yourselves.

 **Goku:** Why?

 **Siege:** It's time for one final assault against the enemy.

 **Spirit:** But how are we going to beat Demigra with the demon lords by his side? We couldn't beat him by ourselves!

 **Siege:** That's because we focused our own attacks on him as individuals.

 **(Music begins- We Are One by 12 Stones)**

 **Whoa…**

 **Whoa…**

 **Whoa…**

 **Whoa…**

 **Siege:** The only way to beat Demigra is to work as a team. We are not individuals, we are one.

 **We walk alone, in the unknown, we live to win another victory…**

 **We are the young, dying sons, we live to change the face of history…**

 **Siege:** We have to fight together, as one. We cannot do this by ourselves, that is why we are a team.

 **Don't be afraid, it's the price we pay, the only easy day was yesterday…**

 **So hear our voice, we have our choice, it's time to face it…**

 **Siege:** Whether we come back alive or not, our one true goal is to save the world!

 **We are one, we are one, we are one, we will stand together…**

Siege was equipping another grenade belt to his jeans and sharpened his knives.

 **Number one, number one, the chosen ones…**

Spirit readied his scythe.

 **We are one, we are one, we will fight forever…**

Akuma stomped his foot and got into his stance.

 **We are one and we won't die young…**

Raiden readied his blade.

Mason put a clip into his Commando assault rifle.

 **We are the bold, united souls, we live to win another victory…**

Wolverine readied his claws.

 **Our sacred scars, show who we are, they tell the story of our memories…**

Reznov loaded his AK47 with grenade launcher.

 **Don't be afraid, it's the price we pay, the only easy day was yesterday…**

 **Tommy:** It's Morpin' Time! Dragonzord!

 **So hear our voice, we have our choice, it's time to face it…**

 **We are one, we are one, we are one, we will stand together…**

Goku readied himself.

 **Number one, number one, the chosen ones…**

Ryu tightened his headband.

 **We are one, we are one, we will fight forever…**

Twilight readied her magic.

 **We are one and we won't die young…**

Inuyasha pulled out the Tessaiga, revealing it's true form.

 **We walk alone, in the unknown, we live to win another victory…**

Sunset readied her magic.

 **Our sacred scars, show who we are, it's time to face it…**

Nightwing swung his Escrima Sticks a couple times.

 **We are one, we are one, we are one, we will stand together…**

 **Number one, number one, the chosen ones…**

 **We are one, we are one, we will fight forever…**

 **We are one and we won't die young…**

Siege looked at his allies, all ready for war.

 **We are one, we are one, we are one, we will stand together…**

 **Number one, number one, the chosen ones…**

 **We are one, we are one, we will fight forever…**

 **Siege:** It's time to finish this.

Then, the team left for the final confrontation with the demon lords.

 **We are one and we won't die young…**

* * *

 **And now, the final confrontation.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	9. The Final Confrontation

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with another Chapter of Siege Alliance and Team Spirit! Siege Alliance and Team Spirit are now on their way to the final battle with Demigra and the Demon lords!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Location- Unknown)**

Siege Alliance and Team Spirit were closing in on the demon lord base. As they reached the base…

 **? (chuckling):** So, you finally came.

They all looked toward the voice.

 **Siege:** Demon God Demigra.

Demigra chuckled at this.

 **Demigra:** Why yes, I am.

 **Siege:** This time, you won't escape!

 **Demigra:** I won't need to.

Then, out of the shadows, Apophis jumped out.

 **Reznov:** You? But I thought I killed you!

 **Apophis:** No, fool. You cannot kill me jussssst by usssssing flamesssssss. Only Ssssspirit can kill me.

 **Spirit:** He's right, only I can kill him.

 **Siege:** Well then, we'll weaken him enough so that you can kill him.

Then, Furfur, Elathan, and Karau appeared.

 **Furfur:** But you also have us to deal with.

 **Inuyasha:** No matter, we will still win!

 **Demigra (chuckling):** Then let's begin.

 **(Cue Demigra Fight Theme (Dragon Ball Xenoverse)**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Everyone attacked Furfur, Elathan, Karau, or Apophis. Inuyasha, Goku, and Mason took on Furfur. Raiden, Akuma, and Tommy took on Elathan. Sunset, Ryu, and Nightwing took on Karau. Reznov, Twilight, and Wolverine took on Apophis. Siege and Spirit took on Demigra. All of the heroes were gaining the upper hand on the demons. However, the demons turned it around when Demigra already decided to go into his Final form.

 **Demigra:** It's time to erase you all from this world!

Unfortunately for him, the other demons abandoned him when he did.

 **Demigra:** WHAT!? Why are you leaving me?

The demon lords laughed.

 **Apophis:** Becausssssse you're not needed anymore Demigra.

 **Karau:** You've done enough, now you're no longer of use to us.

 **Demigra:** Grrr… Fine!

Demigra then turned back to the battle at hand.

 **Demigra:** You all will die!

Demigra then charged forward.

 **Demigra:** DIEEEEEEE!

Goku had taught everyone his signature Kamehameha move back at base.

 **Goku:** Guys, now!

 **Everyone else:** Right!

 **Everyone:** Ka… me…

Demigra was getting closer.

 **Everyone:** Ha… me…

Demigra was close.

 **Everyone:** HAAAAAAAAA!

The combined beams collided with Demigra.

 **Demigra:** NOOOOOO!

Demigra was pushing forward.

 **Demigra:** Die, you maggots!

 **Goku:** We will never, ever lose… to YOU!

Everyone put more strength into their beams.

It pushed Demigra back until he was encased in the blast.

 **Demigra:** I-Impossible! I am a god! I've become… a… god…!

Those were Demigra's last words before he was disintegrated.

 **Goku:** We did it, Demigra's gone.

 **Apophis:** But now, you have to deal with ussssss.

 **?: No.**

The four demons froze at this voice.

 **Apophis:** Leviathan!

 **Leviathan: Leave them for me and Mammon.**

Then, a large human with dark red skin, short green hair, dark blank eyes, a dark crown on his head, a satanic mark on his neck made by the devil, a black shirt with the same satanic mark, dark blue jeans, and dark red army boots. This was Leviathan. With him, a human also with dark red skin, silver hair with black and blue streaks that covered his left eye, blue eyes with red pupils, a scratch on his neck as well as a satanic mark made by the devil, a black shirt with the same satanic mark, dark blue jeans, and dark red army boots. This was Mammon.

 **Leviathan: Prepare to die, Spirit. And all of you!**

 **Mammon:** None of you will escape alive.

 **Siege:** Oh yes we will! Transform: Martial Arts! HAAAAH!

Already, Siege was a Super Saiyan 3.

Spirit took off his bracelets.

 **Spirit:** Demon Pony Mode!

Goku was now a Super Saiyan 4.

Akuma was Shin Akuma Level 2.

Twilight and Sunset were in their maximum Rainbow Power form.

Mason and Reznov were ready.

Wolverine and Raiden were ready.

Ryu was now powered by the power of Nothingness.

 **Tommy:** It's Morpin' Time! White Tiger! Saba!

Tommy morphed into the White Ranger and had his sword, Saba.

Nightwing now had combined his Escrima Sticks into a staff.

Inuyasha now had the Black Tessaiga.

 **Leviathan: Prepare for your death!**

 **(Cue Final Form Demigra Battle Theme (Dragon Ball Xenoverse)**

 _ **Ready?**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

They all attacked Leviathan and Mammon. Siege Alliance took on Leviathan while Team Spirit took on Mammon. The battle was explosive. The struggle for victory went back and forth. Until…

 **Leviathan: Die!**

He then gave all members of Siege Alliance and super powerful strike, blowing them all back.

 **Siege Alliance:** GAH!

Mammon gave all members of Team Spirit a super powerful blow, blowing all of them back.

 **Team Spirit:** GUAH!

Siege, Goku, Akuma and Twilight were the only ones of Siege Alliance not knocked out.

Spirit, Raiden, Ryu, and Inuyasha were the only ones not knocked out from Team Spirit.

 **Siege (panting):** We can't win, they're just too strong.

 **Spirit:** Of course we can win! Remember what you said? We are one! We can't give up now!

Siege couldn't believe himself, Spirit was right, they could win, they had to work as a team.

The remaining members got up, ready to fight again.

 **Leviathan: You fools won't quit will you?**

 **Goku:** No, Leviathan, we won't.

 **Twilight:** We're gonna fight until we either win…

 **Akuma:** Or die trying!

 **Inuyasha:** We will never quit!

 **Ryu:** Not until we draw our last breath!

 **Raiden:** Apparently, you don't know us…

 **Siege:** We are warriors!

 **Spirit:** And we won't quit now!

 **Leviathan: Then I'll end you!**

Leviathan charged…

…only to get blown back by an energy shockwave from Siege Alliance and Team Spirit.

 **Leviathan: WHAT!?**

The remaining members then began to glow red.

 **Siege:** You can't beat us Leviathan.

 **Spirit:** Because when we are one…

The red glow got more intense.

 **Spirit:** We are more powerful than ever before.

 **Everyone:** HAAAAAAAA!

The red glow blinded Leviathan and Mammon.

It lasted for a while, then the visibility returned. When Leviathan and Mammon looked at the remaining members of Siege Alliance and Team Spirit…

…they were both shocked. They were all Super Saiyan Gods.

 **Leviathan: How? How is this possible?**

 **Siege:** Because we are one Leviathan. And we're not giving up.

* * *

 **Wow. Next and second-to-last chapter is the closing moments. But I wonder through all this… where was Lilith?**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	10. Everything Comes With a Sacrifice

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the second to last chapter of Siege Alliance and Team Spirit! This is it, the final battle! Who will win? Ready guys?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Street Fighter X Tekken Versus Screen (Final Boss Theme)**

 **Siege Alliance (Siege, Akuma, Goku, and Twilight Sparkle) and Team Spirit (Spirit Reaper, Raiden, Ryu, and Inuyasha) VS. Leviathan and Mammon**

* * *

 **(Cue We Are One by 12 Stones)**

 **Siege:** Leviathan! You and Mammon are going down!

 **Leviathan: No! You will all die!**

 **Spirit:** Not happening!

 **Round 1**

 **IT'S THE BATTLE TO SAVE THE WORLD!**

 _ **FIGHT!**_

The battle was explosive. Even though the struggle went back and forth, the heroes were easily gaining the upper hand.

 **Everyone:** HADOKEN!

Everyone shot Hadokens, they hit Leviathan and Mammon with amazing force.

 **Leviathan and Mammon: Demon Flame!**

The demonic fireball hit everyone head on, but did little damage.

 **Everyone:** KAMEHAMEHA!

Massive damage.

 **Leviathan and Mammon: Demon Inferno!**

Still little damage. By this time, the rest of the heroes had regained consciousness.

 **Sunset:** What the?

 **Wolverine:** The hell's going on here?

 **Siege:** Guys, head back to base.

 **Tommy:** What?

 **Reznov:** You expect us to leave you here?

 **Mason:** Are you mad? You'll die!

 **Spirit:** We'll make it! Just go!

 **Nightwing:** I think we should go, guys. Let's leave this to them.

 **Mason:** Alright, fine. Godspeed guys.

 **Reznov:** For victory, my friends! For victory!

Then, the rest of Siege Alliance and Team Spirit left.

 **Siege:** For victory, Reznov.

Siege then focused on the battle at hand.

 **Leviathan: Time to die!**

Leviathan and Mammon started charging up their ultimate attack, Demon Hellfire.

 **Siege:** Not happening!

Everyone then began to charge up the Metsu Kamehameha.

 **Everyone:** Metsu… Ka… me… ha… me…

 **Leviathan: Die fools!**

 **Leviathan and Mammon: Demon Hellfire!**

 **Siege:** You're the one who will die!

 **Everyone:** HAAAAAAAA!

The attacks collided, going back and forth. Then, Leviathan and Mammon began to get the upper hand.

 **Leviathan: YOUR DEATH NOW COMES!**

Siege gritted his teeth.

 **Siege:** NEVER!

The energy blast surged with energy and blasted through Demon Hellfire.

 **Leviathan: WHAT!?**

The blast then started to encase Mammon and Leviathan.

 **Mammon:** No, no! This can't be!

 **Leviathan: No! How is this possible? How are they-**

Leviathan was being encased by the blast before he could finish.

 **Leviathan: GUAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

 _ **K.O.!**_

 _ **ULTRA COMBO FINISH!**_

Siege and Spirit walked up to the corpses of Leviathan and Mammon. Leviathan then coughed up some blood.

 **Leviathan (weakly chuckling): So, Spirit. You and your friends managed to defeat me. Congratulations. But, this is not over.**

 **Spirit:** Not by a long shot. This battle is mine, however.

 **Leviathan (weakly chuckles again): Of course, but with your life.**

Leviathan then held up his finger. It was the Death Beam.

Siege remembered his promise to his brother.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Siege's Brother:**_ _Don't let anyone else you care about die, please promise me… Promise… Me…_

 _ **Siege:**_ _I promise bro… I promise…_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Siege then pushed Spirit out of the way of the Death Beam.

 **Siege:** NO!

Siege was then shot with the beam.

 **Siege:** GAH!

Siege reverted back to normal.

 **Siege (chuckling):** See you in hell, demon!

Leviathan looked at Siege's hands, they were glowing blue.

 **Siege:** HADOKEN…

Dead on hit. Leviathan's head was then blown off. The demon lords then teleported away, including their leader's corpse.

Siege then fell to the ground, dying.

 **Spirit:** SIEGE!

Spirit ran to his friend's side.

 **Siege (weakly):** H-hey Spirit.

 **Spirit:** Siege, you can't die, we are one. We can't lose you.

 **Siege:** Spirit, that's the thing about war. Everything comes with a sacrifice.

 **Spirit:** Why? Why did you save me from Leviathan?

 **Siege (weakly):** Because I made a promise to my brother not to let anyone else die. Plus, you said it yourself Spirit.

Siege then uttered his last words.

 **Siege:** We are one…

Siege then died.

 **Spirit:** Siege! No…

Spirit was shedding some tears.

 **Spirit:** No, no, no, no… Siege…

Spirit was now crying.

Akuma, Raiden, Goku, Ryu, and Inuyasha lowered their heads.

Twilight was crying as well.

Inuyasha then remembered that the Tensaiga could resurrect the dead.

 **Inuyasha:** Bring him back to headquarters.

 **Twilight (still crying):** So we can bury him, right?

 **Inuyasha:** No. So we can revive him.

 **Everyone else:** Huh?

 **Inuyasha:** I'll explain on the way.

* * *

 **Damn, what a way for my OC to go out. But, if Inuyasha's plan works, I'll be happy.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	11. Revival and Joining Forces

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the final chapter of Siege Alliance and Team Spirit! Siege dies protecting Spirit Reaper, and Inuyasha has a plan to resurrect him. Will it work?**

 **Thanks to SpiritReaper42 for letting me use Spirit Reaper and Team Spirit!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Location- Southern Illinois)**

Inuyasha had explained to the group that the Tensaiga could resurrect the dead. Since Sesshomaru had the Tensaiga, he could resurrect Siege. Hopefully.

As they returned, the first thing that everyone noticed was Siege's dead body.

Some of them cried, others lowered their heads, some did both.

 **Inuyasha:** Sesshomaru.

 **Sesshomaru:** Inuyasha.

 **Inuyasha:** Can you resurrect him?

 **Sesshomaru:** I will try.

Sesshomaru then focused on the Tensaiga, he waited for the spirits with Siege's soul. They came.

 **Sesshomaru:** Spiritual Cut!

The spirits vanished, and Siege's soul returned to his body.

Nothing happened for a second, but then…

 **Siege:** HOLY Hell! Where am I?

Siege then looked around, realizing he was at base.

 **Siege:** Is it over?

 **Spirit:** Yeah, we won.

Siege was relieved to hear that.

 **Siege:** Thank God. I was thinking that we were all dead.

Siege then had a thought.

 **Siege:** Hey, Spirit.

 **Spirit:** Yeah?

 **Siege:** Why don't we stick together this time?

Spirit thought about this. He already had a headquarters. But even though it was a bit far from CHS, he worried that his family and friends could still be in danger if they stay there.

 **Spirit:** Sure, why not? But I'll need some help protecting CHS from the demons.

 **Siege:** No problem. Weaver!

Weaver came running.

 **Weaver:** Yes sir!

 **Siege:** Spirit, give him the coordinates.

Spirit gave Weaver the coordinates.

 **Siege:** Take Whiskey Division to these coordinates. Protect CHS, it's the school some distance from these headquarters.

 **Weaver:** Roger that! But what if someone asks me and my team who I am?

 **Spirit:** Just tell them you know me and that you were sent by me to protect CHS. Then introduce yourselves.

 **Weaver:** Got it. Whiskey Division!

Sesshomaru, Gouken, Juri, David Mason, and Mike Harper came running, and stopped to receive orders.

 **Weaver:** We're moving out to these coordinates. In the chopper guys, let's go!

Whiskey Division entered the chopper and took to the skies.

 **Siege:** Alright, let's get this show on the road.

 **(Cue AC-DC Back in Black)**

 **Spirit:** Why are we heading out again?

Siege looked at Spirit.

 **Siege:** Because ya never know, somewhere else might be in danger.

Spirit looked at Siege and shook his head, then followed him to God knows where.

* * *

 **So comes the end of another story and just the beginning of what else is to come.**

 **Thanks to SpiritReaper42 for letting me use Spirit Reaper and Team Spirit!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


End file.
